


When I See You Again

by sophiabell01



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: OOC?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiabell01/pseuds/sophiabell01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the idea if Cassandra escaped from the Briarwoods and found her way to Greyskull Keep.  What would happen afterwords.<br/>(I also wanted a more emotional meeting between Cassandra and Percy. It may be a little OOC in the beginning. Sorry, this is more for me than anything else)<br/>Teen and up for swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See You Again

Cassandra escaped. Escaped from the Briarwoods. After five years of being imprisoned by the dastardly couple, forced to be a prisoner in her own home. As she made her way as far south as she could, she began to hear whispers of adventuring group called Vox Machina, With one member supposedly being a De Rolo. If there was another De Rolo, they would be inclined to help her. She hoped and prayed that this was her dear brother. He escaped being shot by arrows. But that story ended when the Briarwoods told her of him being shot as he ran through the forest and thrown into a river. She hope with all of her heart that that was a lie. The Briarwoods were full of lies, she hoped that was one of them. That he had managed to get away. She was angry that she had left her. But if he had managed to escape the wrath and pain, he could help her escape too. By the time she got to Emon, the popularity that Vox Machina had grew and grew. She asked around about where they might be located. After about an hour of asking, she had been given the same answer at least 5 times, Greyskull Keep.

 

Vex was practicing her shot when she heard a small voice coming from the direction of the gate. She spun around quickly to see a girl in her late teens. Somehow she had been able to sneak in. “Percy?” She said. Vex shot an arrow at her. She ducked out of the way. It was a girl she had never seen before. Vex had no idea how she knew Percival’s nickname. People only called him that when they were told of it. She had long dark brown hair, with two white streaks coming her temples. She looked as if she had been through things. Things she would not like to remember. But something else struck her as well, she had the same look in her eyes as well as the same color that Percy had. It may have been a coincidence but the look on her face, it was the same look of despair that Percival had on his face when they had found him in that dungeon. She reached up to her ear, and spoke into the earring saying, “Intruder!” She saw Percy, Vax, and Keyleth emerge from the keep. As Percy stared at the girl, his eyes went wide. The girl's eyes went wide too. He ran up to her. As he quickly approached, He muttered the name “Cassandra?”she saw both of their eyes well up with tears. Everyone looked on in utter confusion. “It’s me Percy,” the girl said as she reached out and touched the edge of his cheek, as if she was in disbelief. This was even more confusing. Percy wasn’t one for physical contact, and this type of emotion was just adding on to the confusion. He pulled her quickly into a hug. “I thought you were dead,” Percival said. “I escaped Percy, I escaped” she sobbed into his shoulder. “Cassandra, i’m so so sorry, you help me escape but, I… I couldn’t return the favor. I failed you. I shouldn’t have left you” he whispered with tears running down his face. Everyone just stared on in disbelief. Percy never talked about his past. If brought up, he avoided it. This obviously had something to do with his past. She looked up from his shoulder, “They told me you were dead Percy, they said you were shot and thrown into the river.” Still looking at his face in disbelief. “Its ok, Cass. We’re together again” Percy said as he pulled her into a tighter hug. Vax started to yell “What the fuck man?”As Vex saw Percy look up, his eyes red. “I guess I owe you guys an explanation,” He said awkwardly, looking at Vex. “We would really appreciate it,” she responded. Percy sighed, “I guess I will start from the beginning, Cassandra is my sister. We grew up in Whitestone with five other siblings. One night a banquet was held the Briarwoods honor for some trade agreement, I dont know” Both Cassandra’s and Percy’s face tightened at the mention of The Briarwoods. Vex had noticed this when they were trying to figure out what to do with the Horn of Orcus. Sovereign had mentioned sending a letter to the Briarwoods. And Percy wouldn’t tell them why he was tense. “They stormed the castle in the middle of the night, and killed everyone. I woke up in the dungeon. I was...interrogated, I saw bodies. But Cassandra somehow managed evade capture and came to help me escape. As we ran, three arrows struck her. I thought she was dead. I just kept running, but clearly it isnt true” he said as he pulled her into a hug again. Everything was starting to make sense to Vex. All of the strange behavior when the Briarwoods were mentioned. Percival not wanting to talk about his past. He looked at Vex and back at his sister. “This is Vex, Vax, and Keyleth. I’m sure you will meet all of my friends eventually” Percy said. Cassandra gave a small smile. Almost a smile of relief now knowing that she had friends here. “I missed you Percy,” Cassandra said. “I missed you too Cass” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the end who know? I have other story ideas for Lord De Rolo so stay tuned


End file.
